Such milling cutters are typically used for slotting operations and have a hub with an axially centered hole for receipt of a support shaft of a machine spindle. Since the hole has a given diameter, the milling cutter can only be used with a shaft of a given diameter.
Milling cutters with exchangeable hubs are also known, wherein hubs can be prepared with any required hole diameter. When it is required to use the milling cutter with a support shaft having a diameter different from that of the hole diameter, the hub which is attached to the cutter body can be removed and a new hub with the required diameter can be attached to the cutter body in its place. However they generally employ screws (or bolts) to attach the hub to the cutter body. The use of screws is time consuming and may be disadvantageous in that rotative motion is imparted by the hub to the cutter body via the screws, thereby exposing the screws to shear forces which could damage them.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,112,013 discloses a milling cutter with an exchangeable hub. The milling cutter has a disk like cutter body having radially directed slots and a central aperture. The exchangeable hub comprises two adapter members located on either side of the cutter body. One of the adapter members has a raised portion located in the central aperture. The adapter members are secured to the cutter body by means of pins which are located in blind holes in the adapter members and which pass through engagement members positioned in the slots. The pins and the engagement members are detached from the adapter members, which can result in longer production time and less firm device.